祝福のメシアとアイの塔 (Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, GUMI, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, IA, MAYU, MEIKO, and KAITO |producers = Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△ (music, lyrics) * Suzunosuke (illustrations) * TSO & VAVA (video) * Ahirutama (translation) |links = }} Background One day, the local seamstress of the "Village of Youth" (Miku) received a letter from the oracle of the nearby kingdom. She was destined to become the next Messiah the one who has to get the nine "blessings" inside of the "Tower of AI". The other villagers and her friends decided to help her too. What they didn't know was that the so called "blessings" were tests God set up to test the Messiah and see if he/she could endure the curse. The Messiah has the choice of either enduring/surviving all the curses or spiltting the curse between 9 people. Miku doesn't know about the curse, and how you could split it between 9 people or endure it yourself, so she lets her friends (Len, Rin, Luka, GUMI, Gakupo, MAYU, IA, MEIKO, and KAITO) join her. However, inside of the tower, the 9 "friends" put aside their friendship and betray her, one by one. The Messiah realizes that they were all blinded by greed, wanting to get more power by grabbing the blessings for themselves. Finally, she reached the top of the tower, alone, where the altar was waiting for her. Surrounding a stone pedestal, nine statues were arranged in a circle, holding unlit, red candles in their skeletal hands... which were suddenly illuminated. She then found out that her 9 friends actually knew about the curse, and just didn't want her to know what they were doing so they pretended to betray her so that she could save the world instead. Realizing the fate that her friends had to suffer, splitting the curse, the Messiah understood that they were never being greedy, they just wanted to protect her and never once wanted to steal the "blessings", they just didn't want her to feel the pain of enduring the curse. Even at their death they always remembered their motto, "In sickness and in health, we share joy and pain". A ghostly figure disappears right after the flame on the stone pedestal ignites. The Messiah finally accepts her fate, smiles for herself and reaches her hands to the altar. In the end, it is unknown what happened to the Messiah and is left for open interpretations. This song is featured on the EXIT TUNES compilation album Vocalocreation, and Yamashizuku's own VersuS, its theme being "Hope" and "Despair". It has reached the Hall of Fame. Lyrics Japanese and Romaji = IMPORTANT NOTE: Some lyrics may be attributed to the wrong singer, as there is no official log of who sings what, specially the parts with black lyrics, as they mean that some combination of singers is singing that part. |-| English = Derivatives |human = }} |vocaloid = }} Gallery Trivia *All of the villagers' professions were revealed in a Tweethttps://twitter.com/samorira9/status/755710066615914496 (in Japanese) by Hitoshizuku-P. *Before the official video was uploaded, TSO showed the 3D models of the stone statues, the altar, and the torch in his Twitterhttps://twitter.com/anarchylily/status/755712795228778496. External links * Pixiv - Official Illustrations, by Suzunosuke (gallery) * Yamashizuku Web - Instrumental * VocaDB * 初音ミク Wiki References Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Songs featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Songs featuring MAYU